youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline
The Timeline of the Young Justice series (which takes place in Earth-16 of the DC Multiverse), is a chronological representation of the show's continuity. Producer Greg Weisman keeps a timeline document that the show's writers and producers use while creating the series. On December 3, 2010, this document was 139 pages long.Weisman, Greg (2010-12-03). Question #12739. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-02-27. On January 28, 2011, the document was 149 pages long.Weisman, Greg (2011-01-28). Question #12915. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-02-27. and on November 18, 2011, it was 185 pages.Weisman, Greg (2011-11-18). Question #13695. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-11-18. Note: In this timeline the current year of the series is assumed to be 2010. The producers used the calendar of that year. In "Schooled", a plaque read 2011, however, this is an error. Distant past * around 48,000 BC: Vandal Savage is born.Weisman, Greg (2011-11-12). "Question #13651". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-11-12. 14th century-15th century * 1310-1410: Ra's al Ghul is born.Weisman, Greg (2011-09-20). "Question #13510". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-09-20. 19th century * 1875: Martian Manhunter is born on Mars.Weisman, Greg (2010-11-12). "Question #12687". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2010-12-04. 20th century 00s * 1904: Kent Nelson is born. 10s * 1918: Jay Garrick is born. 20s * 1920: Wonder Woman is born.Weisman, Greg (2011-05-04). "Question #13287". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-05-05. * 1925: Icicle Sr. is born.Weisman, Greg (2011-12-13). "Question #13803". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-12-14. 30s * 1938: Crimson Avenger becomes the first public Mystery Man.Weisman, Greg (2011-09-16). "Question #13499". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-09-17. 40s * 1940: Jay Garrick becomes the first Flash.Weisman, Greg (2011-10-04). "Question #13537". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-10-04. * 1940: The Justice Society of America formed.Weisman, Greg (2011-05-25). "Question #13373". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-05-27. * 1940: Firebrand is killed by Dragon King at the New York World's Fair. * 1940: On May 30, Nathaniel Adams is born. * 1940: Kent Nelson becomes Doctor Fate.Weisman, Greg (2011-11-15). "Question #13668". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-11-16. * 1943: The first Black Canary is born.Weisman, Greg (2010-12-03). Question #12739. Retrieved 2010-12-07. * 1945: Kent Nelson stops wearing the Helmet of Fate, using a replica and his own prowess instead. * 1946: Alfred Pennyworth is born in England.Weisman, Greg (2011-10-31). "Question #13600". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-11-01. 50s * 1951: Jay Garrick begins semi-retirement as the Flash. * 1951: The Justice Society of America disbanded. * 1955: Sportsmaster is born.Weisman, Greg (2011-10-14). "Question #13551". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-10-14. 60s * 1962: Miss Martian is born. * 1962: Paula Crock is born. * 1964: Lex Luthor is born. * 1968: Nathaniel Adams is court-martialed for the murder of his superior, General Lemar. 70s * 1970: Giovanni Zatara is born.Weisman, Greg (2011-02-09). "Question #13003". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-03-08. * 1975: Barry Allen (The Flash) is born.Weisman, Greg (2011-02-25). "Question #13066". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-02-27. * 1977: Kal-El (Superman) is born on Krypton. * 1978: Bruce Wayne (Batman) is born. * 1978: Oliver Queen (Green Arrow) is born.Weisman, Greg (2011-09-16). "Question #13498". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-09-16. * 1978: Clark Kent (Superman)'s spacecraft lands on Earth.Weisman, Greg (2011-10-26). "Question #13584". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-12-06. 80s * 1981: Aquaman is born.Weisman, Greg (2011-09-30). Question #13531. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-09-30. * 1983: Queen Mera is born. * 1986: The second Black Canary is born. * 1986: Guardian is born.Weisman, Greg (2011-12-19). "Question #13818". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-12-19. 90s * 1990: Kevin Blankly dies of cancer. * 1991: Cheshire is born. * 1992: Mammoth and Shimmer are born.Weisman, Greg (2011-09-16). "Question #13495". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-09-16. * 1992: Roy Harper (Speedy/Red Arrow) is born.Weisman, Greg (2011-01-28). Question #12913. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-01-29. * 1993: Icicle Jr. is born. * 1994: Garth is born.Weisman, Greg (2011-08-09). "Question #13422". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-08-10 * 1994: Kaldur'ahm (Aqualad) is born. * 1994: Tula is born. * 1995: Artemis Crock (Artemis) is born. * 1995: Wally West (Kid Flash) is born. * 1996: Zatanna is born.Weisman, Greg (2011-12-05). Question #13754. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-12-05. * 1997: Dick Grayson (Robin) is born. * 1998: Lagoon Boy is born.Weisman, Greg (2011-05-16). "Question #13316". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-05-27. * 1998: Superman starts his career at the age of 21.Weisman, Greg (2011-07-25). "Question #13401". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-09-17. * 1999: Barry Allen meets Jay Garrick. * 1999: Batman begins his career at the age of 21. 21st century * 2000: Barry Allen begins his career as the Flash, and Jay Garrick officially announces his retirement as the Flash. * 2000: Billy Batson (Captain Marvel) is born. * 2003: The Justice League is founded by Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern (Hal Jordan), Aquaman, and Martian Manhunter.Weisman, Greg (2011-01-19). Question #12859. Retrieved 2011-01-20. * 2004: Paula Crock begins serving her prison sentence. * 2006: After the tragedy at Haly's Circus, Robin begins his career at age 9. * 2006: Aqualad begins his mandatory military service. * 2006: The Joker discovers the location of Mount Justice. * 2006: The Justice League becomes known to the public. * 2007: Speedy starts his career. * 2008: Aqualad and Kid Flash start their careers. * 2008: Captain Marvel joins the Justice League. 2010 March * March 14 (approx): Superman is successfully cloned by Project Cadmus, creating Superboy. May * May 31 (approx): Miss Martian arrives on Earth after stowing away on Martian Manhunter's spacecraft after a visit to Mars. June * June 19, 00:43 ECT: On Santa Prisca, Bane is soundly beaten by Kobra's champion Mammoth, who has been enhanced with Kobra Venom. * June 27 (approx): Aqualad goes on leave from Poseidonis. July * July 4, 12:00 EDT: Batman and Robin defeat Mister Freeze, who was attacking park goers in Gotham City. * July 4, 9:01 PDT: Green Arrow and Speedy defeat Icicle Jr. on Capstone Bridge in Star City. * July 4, 6:02 HST: Aquaman and Aqualad defeat Killer Frost aboard a naval battleship in Pearl Harbor. * July 4, 11:03 CDT: The Flash and Kid Flash defeat Captain Cold, who was stealing diamonds in Central City. * July 4, 14:00 EDT: Batman, Green Arrow, Aquaman, and the Flash bring their partners Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, and Kid Flash to the Hall of Justice in Washington, D.C. and are welcomed by Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado. Speedy is angered by events in the Hall of Justice and quits. The Justice League departs to battle Wotan before he can eclipse the Sun with the Amulet of Aten. Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Robin go on an unsanctioned mission to Project Cadmus. They release and recruit Superboy to their side, download several files, and destroy a two-story building. * July 5, 00:39:16 EDT: Aqualad, Kid Flash, Robin, and Superboy declare they are forming a team. Batman states he will make his formal decision on the matter in three days. * July 5, 05:17:16 CDT: Kid Flash brings Superboy to stay at the West home in Central City. * July 5, 12:41:16 UTC-03: Aqualad and Aquaman patrol the Atlantic Ocean. * July 5, 22:58:16 CDT: Wally West and Superboy go to sleep. * July 6, 08:12:16 CDT: Wally West wakes up to find Superboy sleeping in his closet standing up. * July 6, 10:05:16 CDT: Wally West and Superboy begin watching television. * July 6, 13:25:16 CDT: Wally West and Superboy are still watching television. * July 6, 16:45:16 CDT: Mary West declares Wally West and Superboy are going to do something outside the next morning. Wally West receives a charge card from Batman. * July 7, 10:09:16 CDT: Tommy and Tuppence Terror enter the Gemini Gems Jewelry & Watches store in the Central City Mall. Wally West and Superboy enter Forever Sixteen Suburban Outfitters. * July 7, 11:11:16 EDT: At Wayne Manor, in Gotham City, Dick Grayson's patience wears thin. Alfred Pennyworth reassures him Batman will make his decision on time. * July 7, 10:13:16 CDT: Tommy and Tuppence Terror steal a $2000 necklace and cause a disturbance, prompting Wally West and Superboy to act. * July 8, 08:04 EDT: Aqualad, Kid Flash, Miss Martian, Robin, and Superboy are brought to Mount Justice, their Team's headquarters. * July 8, 08:05:16 EDT: Batman declares the new team will be made of five, and introduces the boys to Miss Martian. * July 8, 08:09:15 EDT: After Miss Martian is introduced to the rest of the Team, she and Superboy explore the Cave. Afterwards, Superboy is left alone in the Cave and encounters illusions of Snapper Carr and the Joker. * July 8, 11:28 EDT: Superboy and Snapper Carr are bound and gagged by the Joker. * July 8, 13:11 EDT: The G-Gnome responsible for showing Superboy the history of Mount Justice is returned to Cadmus. * July 8, 22:14 ECT: The League of Shadows meeting. The timezone was misprinted as EDT in the issue. * July 9, 13:28 CDT: Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Robin meet at Cafe Sugar to discuss a recent string of assassinations of CEOs that Robin believes is connected to the League of Shadows. * July 9, 19:54 CDT: Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad stake out the office of CEO Selena Gonzalez whom they believe is next on the League of Shadows list. * July 9, 22:12 CDT: Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad are held captive by Black Spider and Hook until they break free. * July 10, 22:12 EDT: Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad are at Mount Justice when a news report tells of the CEO's disappearance. * July 17, 23:16 PDT: Speedy disrupts another one of Brick's operations. Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash appear to assist and recruit Speedy. Brick is defeated and Speedy declines the offer. * July 18, 11:16 EDT: T.O. Morrow and Brom Stikk dispatch Mr. Twister to Happy Harbor to locate and reprogram Red Tornado. It encounters Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Superboy, and Miss Martian instead and is destroyed. The remains are confiscated. * July 20, 21:32 EDT: Kid Flash and Miss Martian decide to go camping. She then invites the rest of the Team. Aqualad and Kid Flash later recount their origins. Superboy reveals that he always thinks about "destroying Superman". * July 20, 23:09 EDT: Later on while still camping, Robin remembers his origin story, while Miss Martian recounts hers. * July 22, 20:08 ECT: The Team conducts their first mission on Santa Prisca and uncovers another conspiracy, involving Kobra, Sportsmaster, and a new neo-steroid made from Venom and the Blockbuster formula. The Team appoints Aqualad as their new leader. * July 23, 10:01 EDT: The Team's first mission debriefing with Batman is held in the Cave. Around the same time, Sportsmaster reports to the Light. * July 25 (approx): Dr. Serling Roquette is abducted by the League of Shadows. * July 25, 13:21 MDT: The Team is sent to Salt Flats, Colorado to stop Psycho-Pirate from stealing a canister of plutonium. Atomic Skull arrives and battles the Team. The Team captures Psycho-Pirate and retrieves the canister, but Atomic Skull escapes. * July 27, 21:57 CDT: Kent Nelson walks to Madame Xanadu's parlor in New Orleans for a reading. * July 31, 17:29 EDT: After Artemis's mother is released from prison, Artemis picks her up at a bus stop in Gotham City. * July 31, 20:11 EDT: Artemis and her mother sit down for dinner. * July 31, 22:46 EDT: Artemis begins being a costumed vigilante. August * August 1, 21:52 EDT: Artemis fights crime in Gotham. * August 2, 23:04 EDT: Artemis continues to fight crime in Gotham. * August 3, 07:38 EDT: Superman and Superboy respond to a bridge incident in Metropolis. * August 3, 13:06 EDT: Superboy, Black Canary, and Martian Manhunter arrive at the Cave. * August 3, 20:08 EDT: The Team is deployed to Litchfield County to safeguard two S.T.A.R. Labs vans. * August 3, 21:18 EDT: Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent meet at Bibbo's in Metropolis for a talk. * August 3, 21:21 EDT: Superboy meets Professor Ivo and Amazo aboard a train near Gotham City. * August 3, 21:24 EDT: Artemis sees Superboy collide with Gotham Academy and goes to investigate. * August 3, 21:49 EDT: Artemis is attacked by MONQIs. * August 4, 01:06 EDT: The Team is debriefed on the Amazo mission at the Cave. * August 7, 22:42 EDT: Batman and Green Arrow invite Artemis to join the Team. * August 7, 23:49 ECT: Red Arrow infiltrates Infinity Island and extracts Dr. Serling Roquette. * August 8, 09:58 EDT: Robin, Superboy, Aqualad, and Miss Martian relax on the beach near Mount Justice. * August 8, 09:00 CDT: In Central City, Wally West starts his first day as a sophomore in high school. * August 8, 19:55 EDT: The Team awaits Kid Flash's arrival to the Cave. * August 8, 21:38 EDT: Miami Beach University is destroyed by the League of Shadows' Utility Fog. * August 8, 21:53 EDT: The Team guards Dr. Roquette at Happy Harbor High School. * August 8, 21:57 EDT: Robin and Superboy arrive at the remains of S.T.A.R. Labs in Philadelphia. * August 9, 01:16 EDT: Artemis teleports to Gotham City and is confronted by Red Arrow. * August 13, 15:28 EDT: Captain Atom gives the Team a class on espionage. As they're bored, he decides to send them on a criminal investigation instead. They're to investigate the court-martial of Nathaniel Adams. * August 13, 23:03 EDT: Miss Martian, in disguise, questions Wade Eiling about the case. * August 13, 20:12 PDT: Superboy and Kid Flash question Henry Yarrow, Adams' defense counsel. * August 13, 23:57 EDT: Robin and Miss Martian find Shirley Mason, a key witness, murdered in her home. * August 13, 19:06 HST: Aqualad and Artemis question Randy and Peggy Eiling. * August 14, 00:32 EDT: The Team gathers outside General Trang's mansion in Annapolis, and attack Trang and Rako. * August 14, 00:32 EDT: The Team gathers outside General Trang's mansion in Annapolis, and attack Trang and Rako. * August 14, 00:38 EDT: Rako kills Trang and escapes. * August 14, 01:45 EDT: The Team regroups in Bibbo's Diner in Metropolis. * August 14, 00:18 PDT: Kid Flash, Robin and Superboy reach Henry Yarrow's house in Las Vegas. It explodes. * August 14, 03:26 MDT: The Team makes it to St. George, where they confront and defeat Yarrow. * August 14, 11:57 EDT: The Team reports back to Captain Atom at Mount Justice. * August 14, 09:16 HST: Aqualad and Artemis meet with Randy and Peggy Eiling to clear their father's name. * August 15, 00:00 EDT: After escaping custody, Alec Rois visits Wade Eiling in the Pentagon. * August 19, 19:39 EDT: Red Tornado reveals to the Team that Kent Nelson has been missing for three weeks and is concerned for the Helmet of Fate. * August 19, 19:40 EDT: Kid Flash asks Red Tornado if he has a mission for the Team, and Red Tornado replies that Batman assigns their missions. However Kid Flash believes that Batman is currently on a mission with Robin in Gotham. * August 19, 20:22 EDT: The Team arrives in Salem in search of the Tower of Fate. * August 19, 20:48 EDT: Batman and Robin battle Ra's al Ghul. * August 20, 03:48 EDT: Wally West adds the Helmet of Fate to his collection of souvenirs in the Cave. * August 21, 16:07 EDT: Members of the Team, the Justice League and the Justice Society of America attend the funeral of Kent Nelson. Red Tornado gives the eulogy. * August 25, 23:16 ECT: Sensei and Talia al Ghul revive Ra's al Ghul in a Lazarus Pit. Shortly after, Clayface also rose from the pit. * August 27, 06:17 EDT: Batman intervenes on the Team's behalf during a failed mission against Clayface. * August 27, 07:58 EDT: Batman has a conference with Aqualad in the Cave over his lack of focus. * August 27, 13:00 UTC-2: Aqualad returns to Poseidonis and is welcomed by Aquaman. * August 27, 20:04 EDT: Dick Grayson vents his frustration in a training room in Wayne Manor, while being monitored by Batman and Alfred Pennyworth in the Batcave. * August 27, 20:05 CDT: Jay Garrick's birthday is celebrated at the West home. Rudy West, Mary West, Wally West, Barry Allen, Iris West, Jay Garrick, and Joan Garrick are present. * August 27, 22:06 EDT: Artemis learns she was given a full Wayne Foundation scholarship to Gotham City Academy. She accepts, for her mother. September * September 3, 04:49 EEST: The Light's new partner sends the Sphere to the Bialyan desert. * September 3, 21:08 UTC-2: Aqualad departs Poseidonis and arrives at the Cave for a mission briefing that involves a power surge detected in the Bialyan desert. * September 4, 00:16 EEST: With the Team stricken with amnesia, Miss Martian encounters Superboy, driven by animal impulse, in the Bialyan desert on the night of a full moon. * September 4, 12:02 EEST: Robin observes Bialyan Republican Guard on route to dispatch Kid Flash and Artemis. * September 5, 02:32 EEST: The Team reunites at the bio ship, parked at the Bialya-Qurac border, with the Sphere. * September 7, 19:20 NST: Cat Grant reports for GBS from Taipei. Red Arrow foils an assassination attempt. * September 7, 6:41 EDT: Miss Martian and Superboy prepare for school. Martian Manhunter reveals his and Red Tornado's secret identities. Superboy gains his civilian name, Conner Kent. * September 7, 7:58 EDT: Miss Martian and Superboy arrive at Happy Harbor High, where they meet Mal Duncan, Karen Beecher, Wendy Harris, Marvin White and their teacher Lucas "Snapper" Carr. * September 10, 14:43 IST: Mayor Hill is leading an expedition in Northern India until he and his party are attacked by Monsieur Mallah. * September 14, 16:53 CDT: The Terror Twins are defeated by Superman and Martian Manhunter. * September 16, 21:55 CDT: Superboy and Miss Martian are in transport to Belle Reve Penitentiary. * Under the command of Icicle Sr., the inmates of Belle Reve Penitentiary stage a breakout. It is stopped by Superboy and Miss Martian. * September 22, 06:00 EDT: Artemis wakes up and reminisces about the time her sister left home. Her mother reminds her this is her first day of school at Gotham Academy. * September 22, 18:43 EDT: Miss Martian and Superboy are kissing and the Sphere interrupts them just before Kid Flash walks in. He assumes they are working on Superboy's motorcycle and offers to help. Aqualad discusses with Red Tornado the possibility of a mole. * September 23, 06:34 EDT: While the Cave is being repaired after the Reds' attack, the Team finds out that Aqualad withheld information about a possible a mole. * September 23, 21:36 IST: The Team and Captain Marvel arrive in Northern India to investigate an attack perpetrated by animals on Mayor Hill. * September 24, 22:16 CDT: Captain Marvel returns to Fawcett City and tells his Uncle Dudley about his day. Before going to bed, he reverts to Billy Batson. October * October 1, 08:08 EDT: Giant plant attacks Metropolis. * October 1, 18:13 EDT: Robin and Aqualad spar at Mount Justice. * October 1, 19:49 EDT: Batman fights the giant plant attacking Gotham City. * October 1, 18:52 CDT: The Team is en route to the Injustice League's base. * October 1, 16:57 PDT: Green Arrow and Red Arrow fight giant plant in Star City. * October 2, 01:55 CEST: Aquaman and Martian Manhunter fight giant plant in Paris, France. * October 2, 07:56 NST: Flash fights giant plant in Taipei. * October 10, 04:23 MDT: T.O. Morrow works on Red Tornado in his Teton County hideout. * October 10, 16:58 EDT: The Team decides to start their own investigation into Red Tornado, as the League has had no apparent results. * October 10, 18:35 CDT: The Team questions Professor Ivo to learn about Morrow's whereabouts. * October 10, 20:22 MDT: Red Volcano revolts against Morrow, and sets about to trigger a giant volcano under Yellowstone National Park. The Team and the Red Tornado family stop him, but Red Inferno and Red Torpedo are destroyed. * October 16, 16:01 EDT: The Team get word that many heroes have fallen to alien invaders. * October 16, 16:21 EDT: The Team wakes up from their training simulation. * October 23, 17:21 EDT: The Team is suffering from psychological trauma from the training simulation. * October 23, 17:28 EDT: The Forever People of New Genesis arrive on Earth to locate their stolen Sphere. * October 23, 18:04 EDT: Superboy is confronted by the Forever People of New Genesis before befriending them. * October 31, 19:26 EDT: Harm steals the Sword of Beowulf from a New York City museum. * October 31, 19:34 EDT: Wally is ready for the Happy Harbor High School Halloween dance, while Miss Martian gets Superboy into his costume. * October 31, 19:57 EDT: Artemis and Zatanna zoom out of a Zeta-Tube in Manhattan for their girls' night out. * October 31, 20:15 EDT: Megan, Conner and Wally arrive at the Happy Harbor High School Halloween dance. References }} Category:A to Z *